


How Kazu and Misu got together

by Sankaku



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee Houses, Fluff, Getting Together, Kazunari needs to figure out his feelings, M/M, Misumi is there for Kazu, Muku and Kazu talk about relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sankaku/pseuds/Sankaku
Summary: “Sumi! Guess what? We are going for a triangle hunt!” Kazunari walked straight into Misumi and Kumon’s room.“Woaaah! Triangles with Kazu!” Misumi’s eyes shined.“Yeah! There is this new coffee shop and we’ll find out if there is anything triangular on the menu!” Kazunari winked.“Yey! Let’s go!” Misumi yelled excitedly
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	How Kazu and Misu got together

**Author's Note:**

> I really like KazuMisu and wanted to make more content about them. Both of them are so chaotic that it was hard to imagine exactly how they exactly start their relationship. But then this idea came to my mind and I really had to write it.

Kazunari was sitting on the lounge when Tsumugi and Banri arrived home. 

“Heya Setzer and TsumuTsumu! What are ya doing?” Kazunari greeted. 

“Hi Kazunari-kun, Banri-kun and I went to try out that new coffee shop Honey dreams, the one that has just been opened”, Tsumugi explained. 

“It wasn’t as crowded as in the opening day so we finally got to try it out. It looked nice and had good menu”, Banri continued. 

“Hyaa~ I have wanted to go there! It’s so instablammable!” Kazunari whined. 

“I know, I got few good pics myself”, Banri showed the pictures to Kazunari. 

“Let’s go there, I want to take some pics. I would get more than 1000 likes”, Kazunari was already ready to leave. 

“U-um, we just got home. Looks like you have to find someone else to go with”, Tsumugi looked apologetic. 

“Mukkun likes sweets! I’ll ask him~” Kazunari singsonged and walked to the dorm room they shared. 

“Mukkun! It’s your lucky day, we will go to Honey dreams together~” Kazunari declared. 

“Uah! I’m so sorry Kazu, I-I promised to go there with Juchan and Kyuchan tomorrow! A-and I don’t know if I should go there without my cousins, Juchan has a practice today and was already disappointed that we couldn’t go there today and I-!” Muku worriedly explained. 

“Mukkun! Don’t worry~” Kazunari interrupted Muku’s anxious thoughts “I’ll just ask someone else! You didn’t let me down! I’ll tell you what kind of place it is when I get home~”

“U-um! Hope you’ll have fun! Maybe you could ask Misumi? He probably likes triangle shaped cakes” Muku smiled. 

“Woah~ yeah I’ll go ask Sumi! See ya later Mukkun!” Kazunari waved his byes. 

“Sumi! Guess what? We are going for a triangle hunt!” Kazunari walked straight into Misumi and Kumon’s room. 

“Woaaah! Triangles with Kazu!” Misumi’s eyes shined. 

“Yeah! There is this new coffee shop and we’ll find out if there is anything triangular on the menu!” Kazunari winked. 

“Yey! Let’s go!” Misumi yelled excitedly. 

“Have fun you two!” Kumon smiled to Kazunari. That’s when Kazunari even realized the was in the room. 

“Oh! Thanks, you too when you go there tomorrow~” Kazunari waved. 

“Here we are! Wow it’s so instablammable!” Kazunari took his phone to take pictures of the coffee shop. 

“Let’s go in, Kazu!” Misumi took Kazunari’s hand in his and lead him inside in a rush. 

“Wyaaa~ Sumi~ I almost drop my phone!” Kazunari was off guard by a sudden movement but soon followed Misumi enthusiastically inside. 

“Welcome to Honey dreams, what would you like to have ?” barista greeted. 

“Sumi, let’s order those cakes and matching bobas that everyone is talking about, they are really famous and super instablammable~” Kazunari offered. 

“Do you have triangle shaped bubbles” Misumi looked hopeful. 

“I’m sorry sir, I’m afraid we don’t have anything else than ordinary bubbles”, barista looked a bit troubled: “but cakes can be easily cut into triangles.” 

“No triangle bubble...” disappointed Misumi murmured to himself but his expression quickly changed into excited one: “but triangle cake sounds good!” 

“Totes it does Misu, so should we take the cakes ?” Kazunari’s smiled. 

“These are the options” barista gave them a menu that had all the cake + bobas that were possible to order together. 

“Woah should we go with the Summer-one, it matches to our vibes”, Kazunari asked to which Misumi nodded. 

“Okay thank you for your order, I’ll go make those for you”, barista smiled. 

Meanwhile Kazunari and Misumi took quick a look around the coffee shop. The decoration was pretty minimalistic, there was light pink counter, pictures on the white walls and few plants here and there. The location for the place was really the best possible one, the sunlight made the whole place really beautiful. 

Kazunari will definitely get perfect pictures to upload to his Instablam in no time. 

“And here you go, two mango bobas and two summer cakes, hope you enjoy your time here” barista smiled. 

“Woah Sumi they look so lit! Like look at those details on the cake! Let’s go find a place to sit!” Kazunari took the tray to his hands. 

Soon they found a table near windows on a corner that allowed some privacy for Kazunari’s photoshoot. 

“The cake is a perfect triangle, it’s so beautiful” Misumi looked amazed. 

“Sumi~ would you like to be on the pic? You look so good and it’ll get at least thousand likes, please~” Kazunari asked. 

“Of course Kazu!” Misumi smiled widely and took his drink in his hand so there was some natural movement. This wasn’t the first time Misumi had taken pictures with Kazunari but it won’t be the last one either. Taking pictures was as important to Kazunari as triangles were to Misumi. 

“Woah this is so good! Let’s take a selfie too!”Kazunari was already next to Misumi and holding his own boba the way that the coffee shop’s logo was visible. 

“Thanks Sumi! Now we can eat” Kazunari took a sip of his boba and Misumi dipped his spoon into the cake as soon as Kazunari had finished his sentence. 

Kazunari and Misumi ate in silence while Kazunari edited the pics for his Instablam. The cakes were lemon flavored rare cheesecakes that had small citrus fruits and flowers on top of it. What made it even more impressive was that the color matched perfectly with their bobas. 

“Isn’t this the most aesthetic coffee shop ever~ like I really stan this style” Kazunari started the conversation. 

“Yeah it’s cute, but I think they should add more triangles”, Misumi suggested. 

“Hah of course my best bud Misu thinks that. But the cake was pretty triangular, don’t you think” 

“Woah yes it was perfect! Kazu has the best eye for looking for triangles and we found two really delicious ones!” 

“It so super that you came here with me~”

“Agreed! I’m so happy you asked me to come with you!” Misumi smiled widely. The way he smiled reached his eyes and his voice being genuine, like only thing that mattered to him was Kazunari. And Kazunari could feel that his heart just skipped a beat. 

‘Huh that was weird’ Kazunari thought but ignored it as soon as the thought has entered his mind. 

“I love your vibes Misu!” Kazunari smiled and kept going the conversation. 

“I love your vibes too Kazu!” Misumi said and ate the last piece of his cake. Kazunari in the other hand dropped his own spoon. 

“Kazu, are you okay?” Misumi sounded worried. 

‘Am I okay? My face feels so hot and heart is beating fast. This whole conversation with Misu feels important to me and what if I mess it up. And all we are talking about are vibes” Kazunari’s brain hurt. He hadn’t said anything unusual to Misumi and even Misumi’s answers were predictable. 

Kazunari remembered how Tenma and rest of the summer troupe and even Izumi has told him to be more honest with his thoughts and feelings. He couldn’t help but worry if it was a bad thing to bring it up now, but the look of Misumi’s face was worried and Kazunari knew he could trust the guy in front of him. 

“Sumi it’s just-, I don’t know, I just feel pretty weird right now. I-I need to figure it out on my own but don’t worry. Please” Kazunari explained. 

“If you feel sick we can go back to the dorm!” Misumi didn’t hesitate and already jumped out of his chair. 

“Nah! We can stay! We haven’t even finished our drinks” Kazunari tried to smile. 

“Should we take them outside and drink them in the park and just say a word and we can do what’s best for you” Misumi suggested. 

“The park actually sounds lit idea” Kazunari didn’t want Misumi to worry and if the other wanted to try giving ideas on how to make Kazunari’ feel better, Kazunari felt happy how Misumi validated his emotions and was patient with him. Fresh air could actually help him to think clearly now that his thoughts made him a bit dizzy. 

“Okay, let’s go outside. Maybe we will find some more triangles”, Misumi smiled calmly. 

They were sitting on a bench and looked up to the sky. There was one single kite and they were trying to figure out if it was a triangle or not. 

Kazunari ended up being lost in his thoughts again. He looked at Misumi who were still observing the kite. 

‘Misu is actually pretty cute, like adorable af. I have always known that he is good looking guy but it somehow just hit differently now. Like I haven’t ever actually thought about that. He would make a good portrait model...’

“I can be a model for you if you want” Misumi smiled “oooh paint me on triangle land where everything is made out of triangles!”

“Woaa- wa-was I talking out loud?!” Kazunari asked a bit panicky. 

“You mumbled something about that something hits differently and then something about portrait modeling. If school stresses you, I could be a model for ya!” Misumi answered. 

“O-oh, yeah thanks Misu~, I actually need a model for my next work” Kazunari scratched the back of his head embarrassed. He was relieved that those were the only words Misumi heard. 

“No problem! It will be fun! Oooh i got an idea! I could make my favorite onigiris for my favorite Kazu!” Misumi was hyped up. 

“I am your favorite Kazu?” Kazunari already regretted asking that out loud. There wasn’t any point of getting the confirmation but he somehow needed to know. 

“Of course, my Kazu is always the best Kazu!” Misumi suddenly hugged Kazunari who almost spilled his drink. The hug felt so warm and soft and Kazunari thought about how much he wants to hug Misumi back. 

But for some reason, he didn’t. He just sat on a bench silently, face red, letting Misumi hug him. Once he unwrapped his arms around Kazunari, Misumi’s smile was genuine and calming. 

“Maybe we should go back to the dorm”, Kazunari suggested. He wanted to go to his own room and lay for his bed till his life starts to make sense. 

“Okay let’s go back” Misumi agreed. 

“Mukkun! My head is a mess and my life is big disaster! Wait actually I’m the one who is disaster!” Kazunari announced straight after closing the door to their room. 

“Oh no Kazunari, what happened! Don’t say the place burnt down and Misumi is in the hospital and then you got robbed while you had to walk all the way there and then there was a wild wolf who attacked-“ Muku started to create the story out loud and panic rose to his face. 

“Wha- No! Silly Mukkun~ we are all good, I just panicked cuz..., I don’t even know why? Can ya help a friend out?” Kazunari watched Muku with his puppy eyes. 

“Thank god nothing bad happened!” Muku sighed and then his expression changed into his normal, innocent one: “how can I help you, Kazu?” 

“Okay, I kind of guess what is going on but I need to hear someone else’s opinion”, Kazunari sat on the sofa: “I felt tote weird when I hung out with Sumi today. Like everything was going smoothly but here is the tea! The time I spent with him felt more important than usually, and, and I felt like I was dunno, high maybe, when he hugged me. He is also cute af, like he is really super adorable guy, have you ever took a closer look to his face? And I’m not sure if I have-“ 

“A crush on him?” Muku finished the sentence. 

“Ye-yeah...” Kazunari scratched the back of his head. He was relieved that Muku had the similar intuition about the this. But now his feelings felt even more real than few seconds ago. 

“I’m not sure, but for me that sounds like a crush! Woah Kazunari and Misumi! You would be so cute!” Muku’s mouth made an little ‘o’: “if you want, I can borrow you some manga! The situation itself is similar even though the main characters are bit different. Oh I have few others too where the protagonists tries to figure out their feelings! They were super romantic and when I read them I just needed to know what will happen!” 

“Thanks Mukkun~ you are the best!” Kazunari smiled. He wasn’t sure if the manga will help him but he still felt lucky for having a roommate like Muku. 

Next morning Kazunari saw Misumi on the kitchen eating an onigiri. They said good mornings to each other and after than Kazunari headed to school. In the afternoon they didn’t talk too much either. 

Kazunari felt guilty for ignoring Misumi for a day, but to validate his actions, Kazunari found it hard to live under the same roof as your possible crush. He didn’t want to rush into things without being sure. One wrong move could possibly lead the Summer troupe to fall apart. 

Next day they kept the conversations as a small talk again. Actually the whole week was just filled with random short conversations. But Kazunari’s feelings didn’t fade away. He actually missed Misumi’s company and he thought about going to spend time with the other but knocks on the door interrupted his thoughts. 

“Hey Kazu, I made some onigiris. I hope they will cheer you up”, Misumi stood in the doorway when Kazunari opened the door. 

“Misu, thanks! But you didn’t really have to”, Kazu was surprised. Sudden guilt of ignoring Misumi overtook his mood. He wondered if it was still possible that they could talk things through. 

But I’m the worst scenario Kazunari would get too anxious to talk but at least he could try to spend more time with Misumi. They needed to hung out at least like they used to. 

“Well, I wanted to! You have been really quiet and avoided everyone, so I wanted to check on you and make you feel better!” Misumi smiled. 

“Oh- I’m so rude. Come on in” Kazunari waved a way to the room and Misumi walked happily and placed a tray of onigiris on the table. 

“Here take this!” Misumi offered one to Kazunari happily who took it. 

“Thanks, so thoughtful of you”, Kazunari answered and took a bite of the treat he was offered. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Misumi asked. 

“About what?” Kazunari was confused.

“You feelings or things that make you feel bad. I know you avoid talking about your those topics often, but I will listen if you want to tell me” Misumi took a bite of his triangular rice ball. 

“I-“ Kazunari started and sat next to Misumi. He could trust Misumi who was here just for Kazunari out of good intentions. 

But Kazunari’s heart was beating so fast and his brain felt dizzy. He knew Misumi wouldn’t let things become awkward between them if Kazunari told him the truth that he even owned him as an explanation. 

“I have noticed something about myself...” Kazunari started. Misumi waited patiently for him to continue. 

“...I have feelings, for this one guy...” Kazunari looked Misumi in the eyes whose expression didn’t change but waited Kazunari to continue. “...and I don’t know what to do”, Kazunari finally finished the sentence. 

“Oh, I see. Have you thought about telling this guy about your feelings. You know, talking about it is the best way to make something happen between you. Otherwise you could stuck in a time loop where things never change” Misumi answer. In Kazunari’s opinion, that was pretty weird metaphor but he let it roll. 

“I don’t know. What if things change for good and I mess everything up”, Kazunari admitted. 

“Kazu, you are best guy I know and whoever this guy you like is, you should tell him. If they don’t like you back it’s their loss”, Misumi has a genuine smile on his face. Kazunari weighted his options, he just could he tell Misumi how he feel. The fact that he didn’t want Misumi to think there was someone else Kazunari was interested in was a boost for doing the right thing. 

“Misumi” Kazunari looked into the other guys eyes. Out of everyone he has ever met and he happened to fall for this weird trianglian, who had the best kind of vibes and cutest face. And it felt so right. He took a deep breath before he finally confessed: “I like you.”

“...” Misumi’s expression was blank when he looked Kazunari’s eyes. Kazunari desperately waited for some emotion to show up. 

“...” Kazunari started to feel his heart sink, he didn’t want their friendship to end here like this and he was regretting that he told about his feelings. ‘There is a damn good reason why I never talk about complicated emotions to anyone!’ 

And after a while, Misumi’s expression finally changed. He was smiling in a way it reached his eyes “Kazu, I like you too” Misumi gave his answer to Kazunari’s confession. 

“Wha-! You mean like, you like like me? Like, really like me?” Kazunari was shook. Somehow he didn’t expect things to go this smoothly. Did the other guy understood that he meant his confession romantically. Wasn’t Misumi going to reject him after all?

“Yes Kazu, I do like you and want to be your boyfriend~”, Misumi’s eyes shined. He crabbed Kazunari’s hands in his and hold them tightly. 

Kazunari smiled widely and few tears were rolling to his cheeks but tiny giggles escaped from his mouth. He took Misumi’s hands in his and crossed their fingers together and pressed his forehead against Misumi’s. The two of them were still giggling. 

Later that day Kazunari kept taking photos of the two of them for the whole evening. He explained how he wanted to remember the best day of his life forever. Misumi in the other hand had decided to just cling himself against Kazunari’s arm and followed Kazunari everywhere. 

The rest of the dorm didn’t even try to ask what was going on. Maybe in their eyes it seemed like a normal day for Kazunari and Misumi. Or they couldn’t tell if there was something going on. But those who are bit more observant did notice the way their interactions have changed. 

And it was a mystery if Tsumugi just had best observing skills or if he was just lucky with his timing. He told Misumi that there was full moon outside tonight, but informed afterwards that he had to miss it and suggested that Kazunari could go see it with Misumi instead of him. 

Not too long after Misumi and Kazunari were both laying on the roof and looking up to the moon while tightly holding hands. They were in peaceful silence for a while. 

“Sumi?” Kazunari was the first one to break it. 

“Hmm?” Misumi let Kazunari know he was listening. 

Kazunari turn to face Misumi and waited the other guy to notice it so their eyes would meet. 

“I know we just started dating and we have been boyfriends for five hours now and I don’t know how quickly you want us to move on, but do you like the idea of sharing our first kiss now?” Kazunari spoke quietly. 

Misumi sat up: “I don’t want Kazu to fall off the roof so let’s get down first, okay~?” 

“Oh, yeah of course, sounds good”, Kazunari blushed and covered his embarrassment behind his hands but sat up as well and followed Misumi off the roof not as effortlessly as the other. 

When Kazunari got down safely, he felt another hand on his that guided him to somewhere. Misumi giggled and started running and Kazunari quickly matched his pace to Misumi’s. He didn’t know where they were going but he had to admit that he loved this part of Misumi the most, he was surprising, adventurous and spontaneous. 

Kazunari finally notice where they had arrived. It was the same park where they were watching the kite last week. But unlike then, now there was no one around and the whole environment looked different now when it was quiet and the only source of light came from the moon. 

“Wow it’s so lit! I don’t think I have ever visited a park at these hours” Kazunari looked around. 

“Yeah! And the moon look kind like triangle here!” Misumi smiled and pointed at the moon. 

“Guess so” Kazunari laughed and took a look at the moon. 

“Do you want our first kiss to happen here?” Misumi asked. His eyes shone in the moonlight and hold Kazunari’s hands on his so they won’t get cold. 

“Yes!” Kazunari wasn’t supposed to yell his answer. But before he could even say anything else he felt pair of soft lips against his. 

The kiss was a bit clumsy at first and they had to figure out how to not get their noses in the way. Neither of them had much experience in this sort of thing but soon their kiss started to feel more genuine and intimate. 

Kazunari raised his arms to Misumi’s face softly and Misumi decided to hold Kazunari’s waist. There wasn’t much space between them but felt better this way. Kazunari realized how loved the touch of Misumi’s hands on his waist and those soft lips against his. 

And soon Kazunari noticed that Misumi was actually a really good kisser. His head started to feel dizzy in a good way and the like there were no one else in the universe except just them. Maybe Misumi just had a natural talent for kissing or did it just felt this good when you kissed someone you liked? 

Slowly they moved their mouths apart and looked into each other’s eyes. Misumi’s smile was reaching his eyes and soon Kazunari found himself smiling as well. 

“You are so cute Kazu~” Misumi singsonged till he leaned into an another kiss. 

It was long after midnight when they got back to their dorm. Misumi had suggested that they could climb through the window but Kazunari was sure it will make more noise and possibly end him to hospital. Also he saw that the lights on the lounge which meant that someone was still awake. 

They slowly opened the door and walked inside till they noticed Muku, Kumon and Juza, who all were sitting on the sofa, and after a closer look they noticed that the younger two were practically dozing off. 

“Finally” Juza sighed and met eyes with Kazunari, “how come you haven’t looked at your phone all night?” Juza didn’t sound annoyed but had more of a concerned tone in his voice. 

Kazunari took his phone out of pocket and saw bunch of notifications. Some were from his LIME, instablam and Twitter but there were also several messages and missed calls from all Muku, Kumon and Juza. 

“Oops, I have forgotten to check it today. I’m sorry Hyodle” Kazunari scratched the back of his head embarrassingly. 

“They were both so worried when neither of you hadn’t shown up when it was time to go to bed and because we couldn’t reach you guys either, I promised to stay up till you’ll arrive home safely” Juza started to shake the shoulder of Muku to wake him up after Kumon had opened his eyes. 

“Sorry Mukkun and Kumopi! I totally lost the track of time!” Kazunari apologized. 

“Sorryyyy!” Misumi cried out. 

“Oh thank god you guys are all right! I was so worried!” Muku looked relieved. Kumon shared the expression. 

“Yeah! You even left your phone at our room!” Kumon pointed out

“Well should you all go to sleep now?” Juza stood up and started his way to his room. 

“Oh thanks Juchan for staying up with us” Muku said. 

“Good night nii-chan!” Kumon yelled probably bit too loud considering the current time. 

“You are welcome. Good night Kumon and Muku” Juza run his hands through his relatives hairs leaving them all messy. “Oh, good nights Kazunari-kun and Misumi-kun” Juza added. 

When Kazunari and Muku got to their room, changed to their pajamas and brushed their teeth, each sat on their own bed. 

“What were you doing so late at night?” Muku asked curiously. 

“We were on the roof at first. Looking up at the moon with Sumi and then he lead us to the park to share our first kiss. He didn’t want me to fell off the rooftop so we changed location!”, Kazunari excitedly explained. 

“Woah! That’s so romantic!” Muku’s eyes were shining the way they always tend to when he was reading in his shoujo mangas. 

“Who would have guess Misu is that romantic!” Kazunari felt all soft inside when he even thought about this day and Sumi and the kiss. 

“Oh! You two have started dating, when did that happens, how did it all started? Tell me more!” Muku suddenly asked. Kazunari was shook till it finally hit him:

“Oh my god! You are right! I really do have a boyfriend now! I have started dating today and Sumi is so perfect for me~” Kazunari said at first. 

“You need to tell me everything!” Muku demanded and Kazunari was more than happy to tell about his emotions and things that really mattered to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I’m hoping there I  
> isn’t too many typos or grammar mistakes. But yeah let me know what do you think 
> 
> In case anyone wants to follow my twt:@TasukusTits


End file.
